


Rewrite The Stars

by LightningMcGay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningMcGay/pseuds/LightningMcGay
Summary: Haikyuu x The Greatest Showman au.





	Rewrite The Stars

Akaashi wants to spend every morning of his life in Bokuto Koutarou’s arms, he wants to see his messy hair and his brighter-than-the-sun smile, he wants to dance with him, he wants to ride his stupid bike with him, he wants it all with him.

 

But he can’t have it.

 

He knows what Bokuto’s parents think of him. It’s only the right thing for him to walk away. They don’t belong together.

 

“You know I want you.”

 

He freezes mid-step and turns back to face Bokuto, confused. Why is the man singing?

 

“It’s not a secret I try to hide.”

 

He begins walking down the stairs and Akaashi watches him, astonished.

 

“I know you want me, so don’t keep saying our hands are tied.”

 

The only sound in the room is of him walking slowly down the stairs.

 

Or maybe it is Akaashi’s heart, beating so loudly that it’s all he can hear.

 

“You claim it’s not in the cards, that fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me.”

 

Bokuto’s eyes never move away from him and Akaashi wants to stop him in case he misses a step.

 

“But you’re here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny?”

 

Akaashi’s chest suddenly feels too tight, almost as if his heart is straining, fighting against something.

 

A distant voice whispers that it’s fighting against him.

 

“What if we rewrite the stars?”

 

Akaashi can pin-point the exact second that his heart breaks.

 

Say you were made to be mine.”

He does, dear god, that’s all he wants. He wants to run to him and sink in his arms and hide there forever, but his feet remain glued to the ground.

 

“Nothing could keep us apart, you’d be the one I was meant to find.”

 

Bokuto gets closer until he’s standing right in front of him, close enough that Akaashi can see the little scar he had on his chin.

 

“It’s up to you, and it’s up to me, no one can say what we get to be, so why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight.”

 

Bokuto takes his hand gently in his and waits, begging for some kind of answer.

 

“You think it’s easy?”

 

Akaashi whispers lightly and gazes directly into Bokuto’s eyes.

 

“You think I don’t want to run to you?”

 

There’s anguish in his voice.

 

 

His voice shakes as he sings.

 

“I know you’re wondering why, because we’re able to be, just you and me within these walls.”

 

His hand trembles as he frees it and takes a step away from him.

 

“But when we go outside you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.”

 

Bokuto takes a step toward him. Akaashi takes one back.

 

It’s amazing how hard it is to take one step away when all he wants is to go to him.

 

“No one can rewrite the stars.”

 

Tears stream down his face but he refuses to stop singing.

 

“How can you say you’ll be mine?”

 

Akaashi knows about the offers of marriage Bokuto has gotten.

 

“Everything keeps us apart.”

 

Why would Bokuto marry Akaashi, a poor man with nothing, when he could have the best?

 

“I’m not the one you were meant to find.”

 

It feels like he’s reassuring himself at this point, that he was never meant to be Bokuto’s, that this was all just fate’s cruel plan.

 

“It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me, when everyone tell us what we can be.”

 

He tries to move away but Bokuto grabs his hand in his own.

 

Akaashi does not have the strength to let him go a second time.

 

“How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight.”

 

He asks, his eyes pleading with the man, telling him that he’s better off without him.

 

“All I want is to fly with you, all I want is to fall with you, so just give me all of you.”

 

Bokuto pleads in return, singing effortlessly as he asks Akaashi to trust him.

 

Just one time, Bokuto begs.

 

“It feels impossible.”

 

Akaashi admits, his doubts and his uncertainty showing in his voice.

 

“It’s not impossible.”

 

Bokuto replies in tune, his hands move to cup each side of Akaashi’s face, his eyes shine, telling him that they’ll be okay.

 

“Is it impossible?”

 

Akaashi asks, still unsure, still overthinking.

 

“Say that it’s possible!”

 

Their voices blend together, full of raw emotion.

 

“How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine?”

 

Akaashi takes a step forward.

 

“Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find.”

 

He buries his head in Bokuto’s chest, still singing, and Bokuto’s chin rests gently on top of his head.

 

“It’s up to you and it’s up to me, no one can say what we get to be.”

 

Bokuto looks at him fondly, wiping the tears from his face with his thumb.

 

“Why don’t we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours.”

 

Bokuto’s lips meet his and in that moment, Akaashi swears, he feels like he’s surrounded by supernovas and shooting stars.

 


End file.
